


Good Fortune 14

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Series: Good Fortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys finally have a chance to appreciate their good fortune.<br/>This story is a sequel to Good Fortune 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fortune 14

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the series.

## Good Fortune 14

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Summary: The guys finally have some time to appreciate their good fortune. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for all her support. 

Warnings: Angst and multiple pairings. 

* * *

Good Fortune 14  
by Grey 

"Simon?" Jim stood at the foot of the stairs as he watched his lover sit alone at the kitchen table. Only one small light illuminated his grim expression. "You okay?" 

"I didn't mean to wake you." 

Stepping closer, Jim pulled his robe closed and ran a hand along the top of his head. Still groggy from waking, he sat down across from Simon. "What's going on? It's the middle of the night." 

"I couldn't sleep." He held up a mug. "You want some coffee? It's decaf." 

"No, thanks." Leaning forward, Jim placed a hand on Simon's arm, his voice softer. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothing. Everything." The older man paused and put his mug down before meeting Jim's gaze. "This whole situation with you and Blair, it's a little overwhelming." 

Chilled by the hushed words, Jim sat back. "You're having second thoughts?" 

"No, not second. More like twenty or thirty." As Jim pulled away, Simon gripped his wrist and held it tightly. "Jim, listen. I love you both. You have to believe that. It's just..." 

"Just what?" 

"I'm afraid of how much things have changed already." Releasing his hold, Simon swallowed hard. "Tell me you're not thinking of quitting." 

"You've been talking to Blair." 

"I didn't have to. You haven't been to work for over a week and we both know Blair's well enough to be on his own during the day. So tell me the truth. Is that what you're thinking?" 

Uneasy, Jim looked away and covered his mouth with one hand for a few seconds. Finally, he took a deep breath and confessed. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it." 

"And you told Blair, but not me?" 

"Blair figured it out at the hospital." 

Simon remained quiet and then crossed his arms. "In some ways it would make things easier if you did quit." 

"How?" 

"I couldn't be suspended for having an affair with a subordinate. Plus, I wouldn't have to worry about slipping up and kissing you in the bullpen." 

Jim smiled and flushed at the image of the two of them making out with a stunned audience. "Yeah, there is that." 

"On the other hand, I'd hate doing the job without you. Call me a selfish prick, but I like working with you. You're the best detective I've ever seen, Jim. The way you and Blair work together, it's pretty amazing. Besides, quitting won't keep Blair any safer, not really." 

"But you have to admit, he's been a target because of me more times than he hasn't." 

"Has he complained about that or blamed you?" 

"No, but he doesn't have to. We all know it's true." 

Nodding, Simon got up and poured more coffee. Standing at the counter, he kept his voice low. "Is this why you've been putting off seeing Frick?" 

"I'm on leave. I don't have to see Frick." 

Simon frowned and put his cup down before he returned to sit at the table. "Jim, what are you so afraid of?" 

"You have to ask?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

His body no longer sleepy but charged with energy, Jim avoided his lover's intense scrutiny. "It's not just one thing, Simon." 

"I figured." 

"I'm afraid of losing Blair. I mean, I know intellectually anything could happen no matter what we do, but I also know the risks are greater when we work cases. It was hard before, but now it's even worse." He paused for a moment, bit his lower lip, and continued softly. "And I'm afraid of having to watch myself every fucking second we're all working together. Jesus, we work with detectives, damn good detectives at that. Someone's bound to notice and then what? Do we keep lying? I lie every day about the sentinel thing and now this just adds to it. I feel like such a fucking fraud to people I care about and an easy target for people who would love to have a piece of me." 

Simon waited and then asked, "Anything else?" 

"Isn't that enough?" 

"It's plenty, I'll grant you that, but is it reasonable?" 

"Fear isn't about reason." 

"True, but you can't let it rule your life, either. You're not a fearful man, Jim. Where's this all coming from? You can't make me believe this all came to a head because of what happened with Mansfield and Thompson." 

"That's only part of it. I think finally admitting my real feelings is what's making it all that much worse." Scooting back from the table, Jim leaned forward, his elbows braced on his knees while he spoke. "The dreams don't help." 

"You mean the nightmares?" 

"Yeah, and the visions." 

"Visions?" 

"It's part of the sentinel thing." 

"Visions. Terrific." Simon got up and walked over to the window, his back to Jim. He kept his voice hushed because of their sleeping companion. "You're not the only one who's scared, Jim. I can't tell you how terrified I am sometimes when I don't know where you are or what you're up to. And you're not the only one with nightmares." 

"I know. You want to talk about that?" 

"Not really. It's all pretty mundane compared to having visions." 

"Fuck that, Simon." 

They both stopped talking as Blair suddenly groaned from upstairs, the mattress squeaking with his movements to turn over. Silence followed and Simon returned to the table to keep the conversation quiet. "We should talk about all this later." 

"I told you what scares me, Simon. What about you? What are you dreaming about that makes you wake up scared shitless?" 

Reluctantly, Simon sat down, but he avoided Jim's gaze. "I dream we're all in bed together and Daryl walks in." 

"And?" 

"And he's not alone. There are all these people behind him. There's this wild frenzy of abuse and screaming. Blair's behind me, but not far enough. He's shaking and hanging on to me, trying to calm me down. A gun goes off from out of the crowd and there's nothing I can do. Blair's dead and we're both just standing there naked. Then you've got a gun, too, putting it in your mouth, pulling the trigger. I can't fucking move to do anything." 

"Jesus, Simon. Fuck." Jim kneeled and pulled Simon closer, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, the other man's shudder unexpected. "Hell, no wonder you screamed." 

Breathing faltered as Simon's voice choked the words. "I've had it twice now. I never do that." 

Cupping the back of his lover's head, Jim kissed his forehead and then lifted his face. The pain sparked the dark eyes, the pupils large in the low light. "But it's just a dream. It's not real. You're not going to lose us." 

Simon nodded, his large hand caressing Jim's face as he met his eyes. "But it still scares me. Exposure could kill what we have if we're not careful." Letting their foreheads rest together, Simon whispered, "I don't know the answer, but we have to do something. If people find out, we have to be ready." 

"Ready to do what? Live in the open? Be honest? Quit?" 

"I don't know." 

Jim sighed and stood up, his hand out to Simon. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning. Blair needs to be in on this, too. You need to tell him what you told me about the dream. He's good about things like that. He can help." 

"And it's his life, too." 

"Yeah, and thank god he's willing to share it." 

Tugging the larger man to his feet, Jim led them upstairs, his body still tense, his mind still fettered with too many doubts and questions. He crawled in beside Blair, pulling him close, the younger man's head resting on his chest. Simon dipped the mattress as he settled behind Blair, his mahogany skin like shadow wrapping itself around the lightness of his lover in slumber. Cocooned between them, Blair never stirred, his steady breathing a welcome and comforting cadence leading them all into the inexplicable future. 

* * *

"Jesus, Simon. No wonder you screamed." 

Simon frowned as he turned away from Blair to look at Jim standing by the counter. "That's what Jim said." 

"He's right, man. That sucks." Blair took a deep breath and settled back into he corner of the sofa. He shook his head and pushed back a wayward curl as he studied the long faces. "But it makes sense you'd dream something like that if you're worried about someone finding out about us, particularly Daryl. So, maybe you should consider telling him yourself." 

"I can't do that." Simon crossed his arms and stood at the window, his face grim and determined. "We've talked about this before, Blair. I can't give Joan that kind of ammunition, not while she holds the gun to my head over custody. Besides, I'm not sure Daryl's ready for that even if Joan decided not to use it against me." 

Blair rubbed his temples, the pounding less sharp, the dull ache not quite as profound. Still the pain lingered and concentration didn't work as well as he wanted. 

"You okay, Chief?" 

Glancing up, he smiled weakly and shrugged. "I'm fine, man. It's getting better." 

"Couldn't tell it from that face you were making. Want some tea?" 

"Sure. Thanks." Turning his attention back to Simon, Blair sighed. "I'm sorry about the dream, man. Must have been scary." 

"Yeah, a little." 

Jim brought Blair his tea and then settled beside him, his arm stretched out over the back of the sofa. "We were talking this morning about me going back to work, Chief." 

"And?" 

"I don't think I want to quit yet, but I need to know it's an option." 

Relieved, Blair nodded and glanced over at Simon who smiled as he moved to sit in the chair across from them. "Options are good, man. You going in today?" 

"Thought I might. It's Friday. I could see Frick, do some paperwork, and still have the weekend." 

Simon cleared his throat, his lips pursed. "I've got Daryl this weekend, or at least Saturday. He's going to his grandmother's on Sunday for her birthday." 

Blair took a long drink of his tea, the hot liquid soothing. Simon's tension, the tight voice and somber face, worried him. "Why don't you spend the day alone with him, but bring him over here for supper? We could just hang around and then you could come back here on Sunday." 

Jim nodded, his words hopeful. "Yeah, Simon. I'd like Daryl to be part of our lives. Even if he can't know the whole truth, he can see us as friends." 

"He already knows we're friends." 

Blair leaned over and put the cup on the coffee table and then tucked his legs up under himself as he got more comfortable. He avoided looking at Simon when he asked his next question. "Are you afraid he'll figure it out?" 

The long pause brought his head up to find Simon covering his mouth, his eyes misted. Glancing over at Jim, he found his partner's face just as strained, his jaw clenching and unclenching. After a few moments, Simon finally spoke. "I'm not ashamed of what we have. I'm not. But I can't afford the risk." 

Jim's voice stretched his words. "So, you want us to stay out of your life completely when Daryl's around?" 

"I think it's the only way I can feel safe. Work's one thing. I can compartmentalize and keep our professional and personal lives separate, or at least try to. At home, it's different. I can't pretend you're both just friends when we're off duty. Daryl's not blind or stupid. He'll see it." 

Jim stood up without speaking, his face an angry mask as he stepped to the door. Blair swung his legs off the sofa, "Jim? Where are you going?" 

Grabbing his coat, Jim hesitated, but didn't look back. "I need some air." 

"Jim, I'm sorry." Simon got up and stepped closer to touch him, but Jim held up a hand in a back off motion. 

"Don't. I'll see you at work later. I just have to get out of here for awhile." 

"But you're coming back, right, man?" 

Jim met Blair's eyes, his own narrowed and intense. "I'll be back. I just need some time to think." Without waiting, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

"Shit." 

"You can say that again." Blair shook his head as he stared up at Simon. He patted the seat beside him and urged, "Come sit down, man." 

"I need to go to work." 

"We need to talk first." 

"About?" 

"I think you know. I love you, Simon, but if you don't want to be here, I won't hold it against you if you decide to bow out." 

Confusion flashed across his dark features. "Bow out? What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"I understand what you said about keeping Daryl away, man, but I can guess Jim's got a whole different take on it." 

Reluctantly, Simon slumped on the cushion beside him, his body forward, his arms braced on his knees. He ran a worried hand over the back of his head and shut his eyes. "I don't want to have to choose between you." 

"I know that, but Daryl's your son. You have to do what you think is best about that. It's just that Jim, well, I think he thinks you're ashamed of us, that you feel guilty for even being with us." 

"That's rich coming from him." 

"Maybe, but now that he's finally figured out who and what he is, I think Jim's going to the other extreme. Is it just me, or do you think he's thinking about coming out of the closet?" 

"And dragging us with him?" 

"Yeah, maybe." 

"Fuck." 

Reaching out, Blair palmed the back of Simon's neck and drew him to his chest. His lover's head rested over his heart as Blair spoke quietly. "It's going to be okay." 

The larger man relaxed against him slightly, his voice a rumble. "I'd never hurt either of you on purpose." 

"I know." Stroking his head, he gently stroked the tight curls. "Jim will be fine once he settles down. You know how he is." 

"Yeah, hot-headed and stubborn." 

Chuckling, Blair kissed the top of Simon's head as his body warmed with the heat of contact. "Look who's talking, man." 

Simon sat up enough to lean in and capture Blair's lips, the pressure like a fine buzz. Pulling back, the older man cupped his face and smiled. "I'd better stop there. I have to go." 

Teasing, Blair ran his thumb along Simon's lower lip, the skin smooth and moist. "Afraid of the boss? I heard he's a push over." 

"You did, huh?" 

To prove his point, Blair gave a little shove and Simon fell back with the younger man moving to lie on top of him. Mouths met and eager tongues wrestled. Blair's cock twitched and said good morning to Simon's. Laughing between kisses, the younger man sat up, his body astride his lover's. "Oh, man, you'd better get up and go before it's too late." 

Smirking, Simon thrust his hips up. "Too late, Sandburg." Without warning, the larger man rolled and shifted off the couch. Standing, he reached down and lifted Blair into his arms. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Simon stopped for an instant and met his gaze, his dark brown eyes needy and aroused. "I've always wanted to do this. Mind?" 

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Blair laughed. "Just don't hurt yourself before we get to the good part." 

Nuzzling his neck, the light whiskers a fire to his skin, Simon growled as he carried him up the stairs. "I'll show you the good part." 

* * *

Blair lay on his back naked, Simon stretched out over his body, their flesh dark and light, sweat streaming between them. Head rolling, he moaned as the larger man pumped up against him, the heat firing his cock to swell even harder. A hungry mouth ravaged his neck and he shivered as an eager tongue licked a trail down his chest, his nipples begging for more as Simon teased them with his fingers. 

Suddenly, all movement stopped and he and Simon both turned their heads to see Jim standing at the top of the stairs. Smiling, Blair reached out and patted the mattress beside them. "Come on, man. It's about time you got here." 

Ignoring the invitation for the moment, Jim frowned at Simon. "You're supposed to be working." 

"I am working. Now, get your ass over here." 

Hesitating only an instant, Jim stripped off his clothes quickly and then joined them. Pausing, not quite sure what to do, he remained uneasy until Blair whispered a question. "What do you want, Jim? Name it." 

Licking his lips, he looked first at Simon and then back to Blair. "I want to fuck you." 

Simon's voice interrupted. "He's never done that, Jim." 

Blair placed a hand in the middle of Simon's chest for assurance, his voice husky. "I want that, too. I want Jim inside me, but I want you, too, right after." 

"Oh, god." Simon closed his eyes and groaned as he shivered. "I want that, too, Blair." 

Jim caressed the younger man's face, his morning beard fire against his palm. "You sure?" 

"Never more sure of anything, man. I've wanted this for ages. I'm ready." His neck strained up as he hooked Jim's neck to draw him in for a kiss, their mouths rough, both tongues wrestling. 

The smooth sweet flavor of coffee washed his throat as Jim explored his mouth completely. Simon shifted over to his side, his body still stretched against his front. Pulling back, Jim murmured, "You're so beautiful." 

Before he could answer, Blair jerked in surprised as Simon's mouth tested his belly, his tongue trailing down to his crotch, finding his cock. Sucking carefully, Simon rolled his balls, the heat a fire storm up his middle. 

Meanwhile, Jim rolled him to his side, moving in behind him. Kisses feathered his spine, tension building as hands kneaded his ass, his cheeks parted as a finger teased his tight opening. Jim faltered as he reached over to the bedside table, his hands fumbling for the tube of KY and a condom. 

Simon never let up, training his cock to pay more attention. Petting it with his tongue, his lips focused and unrelenting, Simon drew ripples of pleasure up from his thighs and down from heaven. 

Behind him, Jim slicked his ass, a finger pumping in and out to the same rhythm Simon used to suck him. His own hips moved to control some of the pace, but surrendered as Jim pushed the blunt tip of his cock against him, the painful pressure of stretching spread out as Simon drew him forward into pleasure. White heat struck up through his backside, each thrust forward shoving air from strained lungs, panted breaths losing ground as he struggled to keep breathing. 

The final firm push from behind filled him, Jim head resting on his shoulder, sweat trickling down his spine. The softest of voices tested his hearing. "I love you, Chief." And before he could answer, Jim pumped inside him, each welcome pounding timed with the willful suction of his cock by Simon. 

His whole body trembled, all his nerves charging up, each one ready to spark. Vision colored over, yellow dotted with reds as roaring locked out sounds around him. Near breaking, Simon slowed and squeezed his balls, the grunt of his own stalling an alien sound as Jim came inside him. Slumping against him, his partner kissed the back of his neck as he withdrew, his hand massaging his hole as he called to Simon. "Switch places." 

Near tears of frustration, Blair gasped, "God, hurry." 

The mattress bounced and Blair rocked back into position as Simon moved in behind him, his giant cock engorged and ready. Using his large hand, Simon finger fucked him while Jim teased the tip of his cock. Crying out, Blair protested, "Jesus. Please." 

Jim's mouth captured his cock, his tongue playing along the underside veins, one hand fondling the balls, the other holding the twitching member steady. In the rear, Simon pushed inside him. Larger than Jim, the older man eased in slowly, the ringed muscle complaining, but relenting. Finally, more full than ever, Blair shook in complete surrender as Simon drove in completely. At the same time, Jim's lips suckled all his will power. Together, his lovers orchestrated his release, dancing him to the edge, but then slacking off to postpone it. 

The world swam, his thoughts lost and floating on the buzz and vapor of promise. Bucking harder, he signaled his need, each man picking up the beat. Simon's final shove drove him forward and Jim took him in completely, his cock married to the back of his throat, the pure silky heat a windfall. Black exploded into the crash of thunder, his body wracked with spasm, the coming cracking his bones to splinters and dust. 

Swamped in sweat, Blair slumped forward while Jim slid up and kissed him, his lips salty and swollen. Simon pulled out, the sudden withdrawal a hard ache, a dull wanting drifting up his backside. 

Words failed him, his world no longer verbal. Nothing described his feelings more than wrapping his arms around Jim and letting Simon spoon in behind him. Lying there, he moaned and remained silent. 

"You okay, Chief?" 

He rubbed his forehead against Jim's chest in a nod, his eyes still closed, his lungs still catching up with deficit breathing. 

"I think he's been fucked speechless, Jim." 

"And a pretty sight that is, too." 

"Fucking beautiful, no doubt about it." A dark hand petted back his curls and Blair smiled at the teasing. Instead of speaking, he snuggled in closer to Jim and wiggled his ass against Simon, his whole body still tingling from the best love he could imagine. 

Simon sighed and whispered, "We have to go to work, Blair. Are you going to be okay?" 

Reality breaking the spell, Blair opened his eyes as he shifted around to lie on his back between the men he loved. "I don't want this to ever end." 

Jim laughed as he pushed back a wild curl. "You're such a slut, Sandburg." 

Blair smiled as he teased back. "A slut for love, man." 

Both Jim and Simon lay on either side of him, each one with his head on an upraised hand as he looked down at him. Blair placed a palm over both their hearts. "I love you both. We'll work all the other stuff out. We have to. I'm not giving this up. Not ever." 

Jim looked over at Simon, his lips curled up in amusement. "See what we've done?" 

"Created a monster." 

"Spoiled rotten, too." 

Leaning over, his lips near Blair's for a kiss, Jim whispered, "Boss us all you want, Chief. We're yours forever." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
